Just maybe
by Gothpixie
Summary: What happens when you leave everything you loved and everything you hated just so you could go to live with your best friend almost all the way across the country? While you are at it please explain how bees fly?
1. Prologue

She was so controlling, she controlled who I hung out with, how I dressed, when and where I went at all times, she controlled my whole life and I was sick of it. I know my parents had always wanted great things for me, but I just couldn't handle it anymore. I wasn't going to kill myself that would just cause pain to everyone. So I did the simplest thing a girl my age could do. I ran.


	2. Bacon and Pancakes

I looked around knowing I was lost. Great, the one bad thing about my grandmother had and I just had to inherit it. My granny had died when I was only a little girl, but I knew her more than my own mother. We were like two peas in a pod, both in looks and personality. As a young girl I would be seen more with my grandmother than with my own best friends, Ace and his brother, Mark. My sarcastic, cranky, pain-in-the-butt best friends who were the only people I missed.

So it was only natural that I told him I was running away, he was calm and told me that I had to call him when I got where I needed to go. By the looks of my surroundings, I was utterly lost. Trees loomed over my head and storm clouds began to build. _Maybe it would just rain a little bit_ I kept reassuring myself, but of course I was wrong. It began to snow. That's what I got for running away in the January.

It was getting really dark and I could barely see where I was going. I getting tired of walking and I could feel my legs giving out from under me. I fell towards the snowy ground. I started shivering and began to cry.

I slowly cried myself to sleep. Not knowing what would be in store for tomorrow, if there was going to be a tomorrow.

I woke up to laughter and bacon. I froze automatically. Laughter and bacon were usually scarce in my house since both my parents were vegetarians they thought I didn't need to eat meat. I looked around to find myself in a small, plain room with white walls, plain hardwood floor, and a large window. The only type of furniture was the small bed that I was laying on and a cute little couch.

I quickly looked around for my backpack deciding to get dressed. I finally resting underneath my bed and pulled on a pair of distressed black shorts and a black long sleeved graphic tee. I pulled on my knee-high converse that was beside my book bag and the black choker Ace had given me for my birthday.

I know I probably sound gothic, but I wasn't. I was probably the most sarcastic, hyper, and down-right funniest person in the world. That's why Ace gave me the strange name 'Gothic Pixie', of course I bite him after he named me that but as he kept calling me that it grew on me. I made my way downstairs to see a small kitchen with a small family. I was amazed at how happy they looked. It was if they were actually enjoying themselves, well except for this one girl who just stood of to the side with a grimace covering her angry face. They all turned just noticing me.

"Oh! You're awake. You must be starving let me get you something to eat," a mid-aged woman said from the stove.

I gingerly sat down at the small island counter in the middle of the kitchen next to this really huge, tanned guy. By huge I didn't mean fat, I don't even think he had an ounce of fat on him anyway. Nope, he looked almost like a carbon copy of my Mark, which I was grateful for. I mean really I was practically shaking in my boots at the fact that I was practically a foreigner in a strange house.

Well, back to examine the boy. My eyes snapped back to the guy sitting next to me. He had shaggy black hair that screamed 'ruffle me', gorgeous tanned skin, and these chocolate brown eyes that held such sweet deviousness that it made me almost proud to sit next to him. Delete my previous comment about this guy actually looking like Mark, I mean really Mark got nothing on this kid. I'm not saying Mark was ugly, it's just compared to his dude he looked like the Hunchback from that movie I can never seem to remember.

"So, do you come around her often?" I asked. Way to play it smooth, Ares. Way to play it smooth. I guess the guy really didn't understand the weird creepiness, I got from that, and he suddenly burst out laughing, "What's so funny?" I asked blankly.

"You!" he smiled at me, taking my breath away.

"Oh! Really, most people don't even look my way let alone laugh at me," I said blushing.

"Well, I guess I'm the first to do both then."

"I hate to break it to you, pretty boy, but there were a few others before your time," I said patting his shoulder.

"Who then, Goth girl?" he asked.

"Its Miss Goth girl to you got it," I snapped playfully, "And besides that for me to know and you to find out."

"Fine," he said.

"Breakfast is ready," the mother said cheerfully putting a huge helping of pancakes onto my plate. I quickly began to stuff my face with food, "My gosh, you act as if you haven't eaten in days."

"So what we're you doing out in the forest anyway?" the angry girl asked me.

"I was running away," I sighed.

"Running away?" the mother asked startled.

"Well, actually it was more like running to something."

"And what were you running to?" the guy asked.

"To my friend/pen pal's house so I could have freedom away from my parents. I mean they were so controlling, argumental, and they didn't truly care out me," I cried out.

"Don't say that, they probably did care about you."

"Then you tell me why they locked me in a filthy closet for over a week while they went to on some exotic vacation with only half of a cereal bar or why the constantly deprive me of basic things like clothes while they spend thousands on themselves and come home at four o'clock in the morning. Can you tell me why they have never said 'I love you' before," I sobbed hugging pretty boy. I probably looked like a mess at the moment, but I really didn't care as long as I got it out.

"Wow…I'm so sorry," the pretty boy said.

"Who were you looking for?" the mother said.

"This woman named Emily Young, she lives in La Push. She is extremely pretty by all the pictures she sends me of her and her fiancé, Sam, and his pack of friends," I said after pulling myself together. Then I looked closer at the angry girl and pretty boy. They looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey, I think we could take you there. I mean we were just heading there anyway," angry girl said politely. I inwardly gasped, I didn't expect someone like her to actually say something that nice.

"You live near her!" I gasped happily.

"Yeah, only her house is only a few minutes down the street."

"Thank you so much."

"It's no biggie," angry girl said as she led me towards the front door along with pretty boy who was lagging behind.

I walked outside to the warm, fresh air. The wind whistled happily in my ears as I smiled brightly. I got into the back of the small, blue pick up truck they had along with pretty boy. I felt such happiness take over me, almost like the time I got accepted to go to Art Camp. As you stalkers out there who are reading about my life, I know I really should pay attention to what happens if Emily rejects me, but I can't and I won't.

"Remember to stop by the house from time to time, I love your company," the mother yelled from the porch steps.

"I will," I said before we drove off towards Emily's house.

The ride over to Emily's house was quick, but one of the best rides of my life. Pretty boy and I talked about everything from their real names, which apparently was Seth and his sister's name which was Leah, to our favorite colors. I still liked the names I had given them though, but I guess I liked their names too especially pretty boy's name.

We finally came to a small, cute yellow house that matched the image Emily had written to me. Trees surrounded the houses making it look like it came out of a fairytale which made me squeal in joy. I mean who didn't like awesome yellow houses in the forest?

Seth and Leah jumped out of the truck and waited for me patiently to get out my haze. I hesitantly got out as I noticed the driveway filled with cars. Great just what I needed a huge audience watching my every move. Oh course none of them actually knew I was coming, so why was my stomach swirling around with worry as we walked up towards the doorway. I guess they were really close to Emily, because they just walked in. I cautiously walked behind them; well it was more like hiding behind them. I mean who can blame me, they were like giants compared to me but that's what I get for being only five feet.

We entered a small dining room connected to a small kitchen. By small I mean it was actually really big, but looked down right miniscule with all the giant sized guys lounging around. Thankfully, I spotted two girls cooking, which meant that I wasn't the only one here. I mean I knew Leah was here, but she wasn't exactly the friendliest person here. Other than the few words she had said to me, she seemed like a bitter person.

"Hey, Seth," a guy called from over by the counter.

He looked the same as every other guy, except there was something special about him. Maybe it was the sarcastic look in his eyes or maybe it's because I just woke up from almost dieing. Besides no sane person could like two people at once like that. I don't care what Mark told me, it's just not possible.

I guess everyone finally realized me cowering behind Leah, because I heard someone say, "Hey, Leah who's that behind you?"

Know I don't know about you, but I hate when people act like you can't speak especially when you're standing right there. So I did what any sane person would do and said, "Yo dipstick, I have a voice, I can talk. For your information it's Ares."

Just then I heard a gasp and swirled around to see none over than Emily, "Ares, is that you?"

"Emily!" I screeched, hugging her with all the strength I had. I felt so in the moment and so happy. I didn't expect anything bad to happen until she asked the question that would determine my destiny.

"So Ares, what are you doing here?" she asked pulling me away from me.

"I'm just in the area, and knew you were in the area. So I decided what the heck I'll just come over to see you," I mumbled.

"Ares, I've known you since you were born. I don't think your parents would even let you go to a different house, let alone a different state and besides you haven't even been in this area before! How did you know to come here?" she asked her voice was covered with worry. I would probably be worried too if my best friend/pen pal waltzed through the door unannounced.

"Okay, okay I ran away! I couldn't stand the way my parents kept treating me," I sighed.

"Oh! Well, I would be glad to take you in," she smiled at me as I gasped.

"You really mean that!"

"Yes, of course."

I was completely ecstatic. Was this really happening to me? I couldn't wait to tell Ace. Ace…I wonder what he's up to him. I hadn't seen him in forever. Just then someone spoke up pulling me out of my thoughts, "So, do you have any clothes or anything. I mean we could go shopping or something if you need to," I looked up to see Emily talking.

"Um…I have this bag," I said holding up my bag.

"Oh my, is that all the clothes you have?" Emily grimaced.

"Yeah my parents never took me out shopping," I sighed looked off into the distance uncomfortably. I could feel the stares on me as I shifted from foot to foot. I hated people starring at me.

"Well, then we must go," she sighed pushing me towards the door.

"I haven't even settled in or anything," I sreeched voicing my thoughts. Most people, including Emily, knew I usually hated shopping with a passion. The only times I have actually likes it is when I was with my parents, becuase then maybe they could see who I was, but since that never really happened I was stuck hating shopping.

She just ignored me as she pushed me into the car calling Leah and this other girl named, Kim. Kim looked nice in the most part, and seemed like someone who I would have made great friends with back home. Back home...I started to worry about all the things that were going to unfold at home. No, they had hated me back home. Why would care about what would happen back home.

"Ares, are you okay?" Leah asked me.

"Yeah," I sighed leaning back into the seat. Maybe it was a good thing to move here and maybe I'll even like here. Just maybe…


	3. How do bees fly?

**Hello, so this is for St. Patrick's Day! I might get another chapter up again either tonight or tomorrow. I'm sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors I have had. **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight saga and it's amazing characters belong to Stephenie Meyer even though I wish I could instead. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

I shuffled miserably through the mall wondering where I went wrong. Maybe it was the fact that I had actually hadn't tried to run away or tried to resist in any way or form. I mean really when you have three girls who could probably tackle you in to the ground in less than a second I suggest you not run. Besides I really did need more clothes.

"I love this store," Kim squealed running into a makeup store. I wonder how Jared put up with her constant bubbly ways and her love for shopping. Yes, I do know about Jared and Kim being together. Emily was my pen pal anyway.

"Do we have to go in?" I asked Leah who looked reluctant to go in also.

"No, you guys can just go ahead," Emily giggled before heading into the store behind Kim.

"Oh, thank god. I did not want to go there," Leah sighed as we continued walking.

Just then I heard a low grumble that sounded looked it came from Leah's stomach, "Is that your stomach?" I asked curiously. She had just eaten only an hour or two ago at her mother's house and she was already hungry. I guess I shouldn't question it, I mean I eat like a pig whenever I'm hungry.

"Yeah…um…do you think we could go to the food court?"

"Fine by me," I said.

We began to walk towards the food court. Leah led the way because I obviously didn't know where I was going. A slow building awkward silence grew between us. I wonder what happened to Leah that made her this way. I mean she looked like an amazingly cool person, but she seemed so bitter. Did she go through a bad breakup or was she really just naturally this depressed. These are the things I wished Emily would talk to me about in her letters, instead of her love life and what color lip gloss she really wanted.

"Hey could you save a table for us? I'm going to go get some food," she said as we entered the food court.

The food court wasn't as big as I expected it to be, but it was alright. I skipped around the various tables trying to find a somewhat clean one. I finally found one near the entrance of the food court. I sat down happily looking around at the various fast food lines, humming a random tune to myself. I know it sounds weird, but it was a habit I picked up from Ace. When I was back home, I would always hum along with him to radio and Mark would either play the piano or sing. I guess you could say we were talented, humming and all.

"Are you humming?" Leah asked, snapping me out of my train of thought as she sat across from me.

"Yeah, why," I said as I eyes the huge pile of food on the small tray she was carrying. I mean really did she have to get all that food, "Are you going to eat all that?"

"Why? Do you want some," she asked, holding up a juicy burger towards me.

"I'm fine," she just shrugged and started to plow through the food she had. It wasn't disgusting like most people would think, but it did look slightly like she had been starving dog or something. No offense, I mean I was used to it, since I practically spent most of my time with Ace and Mark. Which meant I got the joy of watching them eat (if you can call it that) every single day.

"So what do you want to do know?" Leah asked me after she had finished off her food.

"We could play my personal twenty questions."

"How do play that?"

"It's simple, it's like twenty questions except it's about us," I explained.

"That's sounds simple enough. Okay, I go first," Leah said before pondering her question, "I got it! Can you sing?"

"Not for the life of me. What's your favorite color?"

"Violet and I also like light brown. What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?"

"I got locked out of my house for over a week, which probably wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't raining most of that week. How do bees fly?"

"Wait what does that have to do with me?"

"If bees couldn't fly people couldn't be stung by them so easily."

"What type of logic is that?" she questioned.

"It's my type of logic for your information," I retorted sounding like a five year old who didn't get their way.

"Wow, I'm not even going to say how sad that sounded," she mumbled before laughing.

Before I could say anything back, Emily and Kim ran up to us mountains of bags in their hands. I began to freak out about what was in the bag. I mean it could be anything from a pink, frilly dress to hot pink lipstick. Hopefully it was the lipstick more than the dress. I mean you can always wipe off lipstick, but it was if you could never truly cover a dress up enough.

I guess Leah had somehow read my mind because she then asked, "What's in the bag?"

"Makeup and some clothes," Kim said simply. I flinched when I saw the mischievous look in her eye. Know don't get me wrong, I love a good prank, but when it came to this you could find me hiding under the table shaking with fear.

"Well, know that we have gotten everything we need. I think we should go home," Emily said.

We all began to walk towards the main entrance. I looked at all the different faces I passed as we went by; clinging to each face as if one of them might have a time machine with them. We slowly walked through the entrance and out into the parking, searching the place for the blue truck. We finally found it in the back corner of the parking lot. Leah and Emily piled the shopping bags into the back of the truck before squeezing into the truck beside Kim and me. _Oh great¸ I think I'm going to be sick_ I thought to myself. I almost always got sick when I was stuck in a confined space surrounded by people for too long.

I wish I was in the back with all the other shopping bags, but then again I didn't want to crush anything on a sharp turn so I was forced squashed in between Emily and Kim. I knew I could get through this if I just believe. Great, now I sound like my grandfather. Not that I didn't like him, but whenever I was over he would just ramble about how if I just believe I can get through anything. That's the type of advice I wish I had had before most of the irrational things I do like running away in the middle of January, but I guess if I can do that then I could this. So, thank you grandpa for your wise words.


	4. Small Step

**I'm sorry I didn't update like I promised, I was extremely busy. So for a treat, I'm posting the next two chapters (for real)! I hope you enjoy!**

Quote: "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain."

I was on my knees kissing the ground and yelling my thanks to the sky over how I didn't die. I could tell Sam's friends, Emily, Leah, and Kim were all surrounding me probably wondering what was wrong with me. I truly didn't care as long as I hadn't gotten sick nor died, I was fine with being labeled because I had been labeled all my life and had finally gotten used to it.

"My driving isn't that bad is it?" I heard Kim ask as I finally stopped my joy fest and got of the ground.

"No, she's just claustrophobic," Emily explained to her.

"Oh, I just thought she was crazy," Leah muttered.

"Can we please stop talking about my craziness and get these bags inside the house?" I asked taking a couple of bags out the back.

"How much stuff did you get?" Sam asked looking dumfounded as we brought load after load of shopping bags inside.

"Ask Emily and Kim, they're the ones who run around the mall as if they were mad," I answered, putting down the last bag on the ground in the living room.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch between Seth and this other guy whose name I don't know. I really should start learning everyone's names around here. I mean it is so tiring coming up with nicknames to find out that their real names sound cooler and suite them better. Besides, I will have to learn their names eventually before I start calling them 'Thing 1' and 'Thing D'. Trust me that didn't go well with Mark and Ace, so I doubt these nice people will want me to do that to them.

"Hey, what's your name," one of the guys spoke up from the corner.

"It's Ares, for the billionth time," I snapped before I realized he wasn't even there yet this morning, "Oh, wait you weren't here this morning. I'm so sorry."

"Its fine," he mumbled before going back to watching TV.

I sat restlessly tapping my knee's every twenty seconds and doing other random things. Just then Emily came to my rescue, "Okay, everyone lets get up. Turn this TV off; you're going to rot your brains. Besides you haven't introduced yourselves to Ares," she said before turning off the TV, which earned her a few groans, moans, and pillows being thrown in her direction. If it weren't for Sam being there, I'm pretty sure most of them would have grabbed the remote from her and turned the TV back on.

"Yeah, I guess we haven't. Well, my name is Embry," Embry introduced himself before pointing out everyone, "Sitting on your right beside you is Jacob, on the couch there is Paul to the right, Quil in the middle, and to the left is Brady, and the person in the armchair is Collin. I assume you know everyone else."

"Yeah, it's nice meeting you all," I said happily.

"I'm sure it was, but you have to come see your new room," Emily said pulling me out the living room and up the stairs.

"Let me go?" I said getting out of her grip.

"I want to show you your room," Emily smiled as she opened a small wooden door.

We both entered the medium sized room. I gasped at the sight. It was the first place I truly got to call my room and it was gorgeous to say the least. The walls were freshly painted with purple and black and the floor had soft white carpet covering it. There was a small bed in the corner with a small, black nightstand beside it. A large window overlooked the forest behind the small house.

"Emily….I….Just thank you so much, you don't believe how much this means to me," I sighed, "When did you have the time to do this?"

"When Seth had found you, word went around that you would probably need a place to stay. So, while you were asleep we made this room for you. We didn't know that you were the girl Seth found though."

"Well, this is amazing non-the-less," I said hugging her.

"You're welcome," she said hugging me back.

"Can I have my clothes now?" I asked politely after pulling away from her.

"Yes, of course," she said running out the room before coming back with loads of bags, "Okay, so I didn't get you any makeup because I know you don't like it."

"Thank you, Emily. Trust me, I'm going to pay you back somehow," I said.

"You don't have to do that, you're like a sister to me," she smiled as she laid the many clothes on my new bed.

I didn't say anything after, since I was afraid that it I would start crying or something. Trust me you do not want to see me crying. My eyes were puffy and red, and my nose had stuff dripping from it. It's not very pretty.

A comfortable silence filled the room as I tried on various clothes, to make sure they fit me properly, before I flung them into my closet. I finally plopped down on my new bed and began to whine like the little kid in me, "How many more?"

"Gosh, for someone who's been thought complete torture, you sure do whine a lot," Emily said, stifling a laugh.

"Oh shut up," I said throwing a random pair of pants at her.

"Whatever, do you think you could try this on then go downstairs for Kim to see it? She really wants to see it," Emily handed me a purple and black stripped bag.

I walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door, hoping Emily would understand my frustration. Hopefully, this would not be that embarrassing. I mean there was an extremely large group of guys downstairs. I usually wasn't uncomfortable around guys, but I just never pranced around in anything but jeans and t-shirts.

I pulled a lacy, pink dress out of the shopping bag and groaned. _They must really hate me_, I thought as I slipped on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. It probably wouldn't be so bad if it weren't so awkward looking. I front was all bunched up and short, while the back looked like a train wreck of lace and fabric. Don't get me started on the front of the dress; in a word it was frightful.

"I'm going to kill you, Emily," I yelled not caring who heard me.

I silently walked through the door, hoping no one saw me. I quietly walked down the steps, making sure to step over the creaky steps. In one of Emily's boring notes, she had sent to me she had talked about her creaky steps. Why she would send me a letter containing that, but she did. I walked into the kitchen knowing Kim would be in there.

Just by my unfortunate luck, Kim wasn't alone. I blushed and wondered if I should just run back to Emily or to go over towards Kim through the sea of guys. I guess I was going to practically live with them from now on. So, I made one small step for frightful women kind.


	5. Emails

**Okay so I wanted to do something different for this chapter, but any way here it is! Sorry if I had any grammatical errors or anything like that. I hope you enjoy! **

Dear Ace or Mark (if you happen to steal Ace's laptop before Ace reads this),

It was amazing how many things you can do in one day. I think I just might have accomplished that goal by a lot. I have woken up from whatever I had had to this amazing family (who gave my pancakes! Yes, pancakes!) who include a hot guy, an abnormally angry girl, and a sweet mother whose names I will not give to you, because then you will just have someone new to stalk and I will not give someone else misery. I have found my pen pal, either by sheer luck or by coincident. I haven't decided which one yet and she has officially let me stay at her house by giving me a room, taken me shopping, and humiliated me in front of a group of immature guys. It wasn't the brightest point in my life, but I lived with it. I ate dinner with who I know call my family, a pack of guys and there girlfriends, and watched TV with hot guy. I never realized who sweet people can be (besides you, Mark) but he was. Have you ever wondered if you could fall for a person in just one day, not just based on there hotness, or the fact he likes the same food as you, but….wait I'm talking to a two guys. Of course, you guys wouldn't know any of this. Anyway you will not believe how much I miss you guys, seriously I miss you.

Love you guys,

Ares Parley

"Ares, come on and get to bed it's almost one in the morning! How did you even find the study, let alone my laptop?" Emily asked in shock.

"You gave me a map of the house when you moved here a couple years ago," I said stating the quite obvious.

"Oh, just go to bed," she snapped as I sent the email to Ace's email address.

"Fine," I mumbled getting up and walking towards my bedroom.

I gently closed my bedroom door, hopefully not waking anyone up. Unfortunately it turned into a loud slam, but that's what I get for being so tired. It wasn't really my fault for being physically clumsy when I was tired, it was the tiredness fault. I made my way to my new bed and lay down, not caring that I wore my clothes from the day before. Was it a crime to love comfort and be lazy? I think not.

I began to squirm and wiggle around in bed, not seeming to find that much comfort in it at the moment. I sighed after about thirty minutes of endless fidgeting. Feeling slightly aggravated, I threw back my covers and walked towards the staircase, carrying only a blanket and a pillow. I know it sounds strange, but it was the only way I could fall asleep on nights like tonight. Besides, I truly don't feel like going into some long back story, so how about all you all reading this make one by yourselves. For right know, I have some sleep to catch up on.

Dear Ace or Mark,

Why haven't you answered my email? I know I sound like some paranoid mother or something, but you both our practically addicted to your computers. You should have at least answered me. Please answer, it's getting abnormal here and I need some form of comfort. The hot guy, Emily, and their friends are all like my extended family, but it is as if they are keeping something from me.

Am I that untrustworthy or is it just because I woke up from the almost dieing and they're afraid that I'll leave right after they tell me their secret. Maybe you guys could help me, but unfortunately you two are all the way in New Mexico. Hey, maybe you guys could find me. I mean you two love challenges and I need some comfort in this untrusting time.

Come find me,

Ares Parley

"Ares, will you get off that computer," Emily snapped snatching the computer away form me.

"Hey give me that back," I yelled, as I jumped into the air looking like a doggie trying to fetch a bone.

"Not until you clean the kitchen, it's your night to do it and we can't leave the house a mess," Emily said throwing me a dish rag, which somehow landed on my face. Sounds familiar right? I mean really she acted like my mother and an older sister combined, not that that was so bad.

"Exactly, we're leaving, who cares if we leave the house a mess if we are gone."

"I do, and besides the bonfires can last until two in the morning," Emily explained.

"And….you're point is?" I asked.

"My point is that who wants to be cleaning at that time at night?" Emily asked me

"I would," I snapped at her.

"Whatever fine, just be dressed by nine," she sighed, handing me her laptop.

"Thanks," I said, hugging her before giving her one of those over exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

I ran to my room and sat the laptop down in the center of my bed, so that it wouldn't tip over. I'm pretty sure it's impolite to drop your friend's laptop after she lets you spend the night, and knowing my bad luck I wasn't taking any chances. I quickly sent the email and hoped for the best. I wasn't just hoping for the best, I was hoping for my best friends.


End file.
